


My Eyes Are Only Filled With You

by K1mHeechu1



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Art Student Nathan, First Meetings, Fluff, Gaming Youtuber Shoma, M/M, Quarantink, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Or: Shoma thanks Itsuki's puppy for killing his coffee machine.
Relationships: Nathan Chen/Shoma Uno
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	My Eyes Are Only Filled With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kabigon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabigon/gifts).



> Hello!  
> This is my answer to the forty-sixth prompt of this challenge: Portrait.  
> This is for blinking_post, who guessed the identity of our mystery translator in the last drabble, I hope you like it!!!  
> ♥ ♥ ♥

Shoma didn't function without coffee. Ever.

His brain didn't work at all until he had consumed at least one whole cup of coffee, so he guarded his coffee maker with his life.

He couldn't have imagined his brother's cute puppy would chew the cable up so bad, it would stop working.

Curse the dog.

Ok, no, no cursing the dog, it was too cute to be cursed. Curse Itsuki for not thinking of absolutely everything that needed to be puppy-proofed before bringing the puppy home.

So, there he was, queueing up in the nearest coffee shop, trying to get his caffeine fix at 8 in the morning, functioning in zombie-mode, because his brain was still half asleep.

He ordered a quadruple espresso, sitting down in one of the boots and waits for his order to be brought to the table.

After the first couple sips, once his mind started getting clearer, he took his computer out to start working on his new game review script. He worked until his coffee was completely gone, and then froze.

He felt watched.

He looked up, and almost jumped when he found someone standing right in front of him, looking at him over his laptop screen.

"Hi! Sorry, I..." The boy raised a hand to mess his own hair up. Shoma thought it was adorable. "This is going to sound incredibly creepy, but... I'm an art major, and I was wondering if I could draw you." Shoma short-circuited.

"Me?"

"Yes. I mean- it's completely cool if you don't really want to-I mean, a creep just came out of nowhere and- sorry I'll- I'll go away." He blushed and started turning away.

"Wait!" He turned away. "You can draw me if you want..."

"Nathan. I'm Nathan."

"You can draw me, Nathan. As long as you join me for coffee tomorrow."

Nathan smiled widely.

"I will! Thank you..."

"Shoma."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Nathan."

**Author's Note:**

> If you are over 18 and want to come chat with me and a bunch of other amazing writers from the FS RPF fandom, consider yourself warmly invited to [our Discord server](https://discord.gg/DyxBV5mXg2), where we talk about figure skating, ships, plots, angst and fluff and kink, and a plethora of other topics.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)


End file.
